Bye Maura
by Queen Sea
Summary: Hey, I love Rizzoli and Isles, but I just learned things about horror and that, so I wanted to try. *SPOILER/WARNING* Maura dies. I know, sad, I love her too, but it's just to try this. She does get revived though! Please comment and Vote and Share with Rizzoli and Isles fans! The People want more, so here you go!
1. Chapter 1

Bye Bye Maura

Maura was sitting in her house. A sigh escaped her lips. After a tough case Maura was happy to get home and relax. Jane had asked Maura if she wanted her over, but Maura had declined. She was tired and just wanted sleep.

When Maura had gotten home she had been too tired to notice the door was unlocked. It was quite obvious now she should have played more attention, but she'd had seven bodies to do autopsies on in three days.

The thing about the Jane Does was the fact they were all girls and four had dark brown, almost black looking, curly hair along with chocolate brown eyes, while the other three had soft, honey blond hair and hazel eyes. First a brown haired girl would come in, then a blond.

Frost and Korsak had put two and two together, and it made sense when they told the girls about it, but after the confession and accusation they brushed it off.

At the moment Maura wished so desperately they hadn't brushed it off. That they would rush in and Jane would come comfort her, help her.

After Maura had gotten home she'd locked the door behind her and went to her kitchen, getting a bottle of 1997 Phelps "Insignia". She grabbed a glass and her shoulders sunk along with a sigh escaping her lips as she heard the 'pop' of the cork exiting the neck of the bottle.

Maura had taken the bottle and started to pour the wine into her glass, but had jumped and and she'd needed to set the bottle down when the wine started to look like blood.

That had been one of the times where Maura has regretted becoming an ME. She Maura looked back at the wine she had decided she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. It had still looked like blood to her.

Maura had then decided she wanted to watch a movie and had almost called Jane to come join her, but changed her mind when she realized Jane was probably with Casey, as he was in town for the week. _I'll let them spend time with each other. They rarely get to. _Casey had gotten hurt in battle and all of his friends killed along with all but a few in his unit, so Casey had realized he just wanted Jane now. They were again officially an item. It hurt Maura as she had realized she wouldn't get to hang with Jane as much anymore.

So Maura had moved to the couch and put in a movie, a Disney movie, _Oz the Great and Powerful_. She enjoyed the movie and realized the different literary symbols in it. (spoilers) She had smiled to herself when Oscar told the girl he couldn't make her walk again, knowing fully well he would make a girl walk again later. She had again smiled as Oscar called his assistant his pet monkey, thinking of how Finley, would soon be his Monday partner and friend. Lastly, she had giggled as Oscar told Anne to marry someone else because he didn't want to be just a good man, when he would find a girl who also say the greatness in Oscar and become his, not someone else's.

Maura had had the movie on louder then normal and missed sounds that should alarm her. Maura had move from sitting on the couch to laying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and resting her head on a pillow. She hadn't noticed someone's presence so close to her.

Maura had been paying so much attention to the movie and nothing else. Maura had grabbed the blanket tighter as the flying monkeys grabbed Glinda and Maura had prepared herself for Evanora to shock Glinda. Maura hadn't, however, prepared herself to get tazered at the same time as Glinda.

Maura's body had become non responsive to her brain. The person that had tazered Maura had come around the couch to in front of Maura. He had duck taped her wrists together before Maura's body had started to listen again.

"John," Maura had gasped.

"My dear Maura, did you like my presents?" John had asked.

"Did you kill those girls?" Maura's voice had betrayed how scared she was so it had come out as a whisper. Maura's body had come out of the effect of the tazer, but she'd dared not to move.

"Yes my Maur, I did, I'm happy you got my message. I've been waiting for you to catch some idiot that would confess so I could come see you." John had gotten up and walked over to turn on a light, so Maura had taken this opportunity to run. Though her hands had still been bound she made it to the door and had opened it. She had been about to scream as she ran away, but John had known this would happen and had just shocked her again.

A small whimper had escaped Maura's lips as John had put duck tape over her mouth and had carried her upstairs to her room.

Maura had tried to scream and yell, but it had earned her nothing favorable.

"You will not escape me again!" John had yelled. He'd then proceeded to hit and punch Maura everywhere. No spot had been left un-hit. Maura had then whimpered wanting him to leave.

John had then raped Maura. This left the ME crying silently as he had left the duck tape on. John then had decided to lay next to her and Maura had noticed his eyes were yellow and bloodshot. Maura had never seen this before, but knew it meant trouble.

John then had taken the duck tape off and pressed his lips to hers. He had then traced her bottom lip with his tongue and when she'd done nothing, he'd had enough and had pinched her side so hard she gasped letting his tongue in her mouth.

Maura had run out of breath a minute before John, so when the kiss broke, Maura had been left panting after John had gotten his breath back.

"You yell, you get hurt," John had warned her. Maura had kept quiet her body still hurting from him beating her. John had rolled her and then had pulled her to him so he could spoon her. As he had done this Maura had accidentally let a whimper from her lips.

"You don't like this," John had growled. Maura had given no answer, for she knew he remembered she's couldn't lie. That silence alone had made John angry, because he had known what it meant.

John had gotten up and had gone down stairs. Maura had grabbed the phone next to her bed, but it had had no dial tone, so Maura had put it back. Maura had then realized she was too soar to move and was stuck waiting for John to return.

Maura had heard a few noises, none of them she'd wanted to think about, but her mind had different ideas.

More then once had Maura heard what she thought to be knifed being sharpened. Maura's hands had moved to her neck where she had her scar from Hoyt.

That time Jane saved her, would Jane be able to save her this time? Maura had thought. The lights in the house had flickered and Maura had shivered, knowing something was about to happen, either it'd have been good or bad.

John had come back into the room. He'd been carrying a baseball bat and a knife from Maura's kitchen. Maura had gulped and closed her eyes as she had seen the bat coming at her. Ribs had been cracked and different bones broken too.

Maura had know, even then, that there was internal bleeding and she desperately need a hospital, but every time she opened her mouth a scream was released, and John had been to into breaking Maura he hadn't noticed the screaming and how load it was.

The last thing Maura had hear was her door being broken down and people yelling as John had plunged the knife into Maura. Maura knew she had given a blood curling scream, but she never heard it herself.

Jane had heard it. She had ran into Maura's room and shot John before racing to her friend.

Jane had seen the light drain from Maura as she'd held her. Jane had had to let go of her friend as the paramedics had taken her away. That was the last time Jane saw Maura alive.

#\×;'_×€&÷€',×€&*×&'€&#€&+*'  
okay, so what did u think, besides being mad at me for Maura dying. this is it fir the story, unless people want more. I do have an idea if people want more. let me know!  
-Queen Sea


	2. Chapter 2

Bye Bye Friendship

Korsak and Frost entered Maura's room to find Jane crying so hard and John's body, blood still oozing out.

(AN. I like frost, so he stays in all of my stories. also I don't like suicide, lost too many people to that, so I won't let frost leave my stories)

"Jane," Frost slips next to his partner, "Jane." Jane looks up. She looks around confused before opening her mouth to speak.

"Frost, where are we? And who's blood is all over me?" Jane questions, a puzzled look on her face.

"Jane, we're in Maura's house, in Maura's room. and you have Maura's blood on you," Frost says gently. Jane shakes her head, the confused look deciding to take up residency on her face.

"Who's Maura?" Korsak stops. He turns to Frost and Jane.

"Maura is your best friend," Frost tries. Jane shakes her head once again.

"No, my job is my best friend."

"Amnesia, PTSD?" Frost asks Korsak.

"Possibly both," Korsak replies, giving Jane a sympathetic smile. "Jane, will you come with me to the hospital to see one of my friends, if they're not doing well, I'd love the company."

Jane nods, "Sure Korsak, do I know this friend?"

"I don't know Jane, do you know doctor Isles?" Jane shakes her head.

"Can we stop by my house first Vince? So I can get out of these bloody clothes?" Korsak nods.

"Go take your car to your apartment and change, and I'll come pick you up." Jane nods and gets up before leaving the room.

"Korsak, what are we going to do about Jane?"

Maura would know," Korsak sighs.

:×,'*×,€#,+€'€&+,'€€+(,#€(+.:-\&+_-€€+(( )£=÷:/

Maura's eyes slowly flicker open. _Where am I? What happen? and why does my entire body hurt?_ She wonders.

Maura starts to hear the constant beep of hospital machines. She looks around to see Frost, and Korsak sitting next to her bed tears streaming down their faces, and Jane, starring off into space. She smiles, they're all here for her.

"So, when did you macho men start crying?" Maura teases, getting their attention.

"When you almost die," Frost answers.

"Jane," Maura sighs holding her arms out for a hug from her best friend.

"Hey Korsak, why does your friend know my name?" Jane asks bluntly. Maura looks at Jane confused, and searches in her eyes for something that says she's joking, but when she finds none tears form in her eyes.

"Jane?" Maura chokes on her own words. "Jane, I'm your best friend," Maura pleads with the brunette.

"I think I'd remember my best friend lady, sorry you have the wrong person."

Maura's despair soon turns to anger and Maura turns to Korsak. "What the he'll happened to my best friend? What did you two do to Jane?" Maura screams at the boys.

Korsak and Frost hold their hands up in defeat, "Nothing. We think that the thought of you dying was too much for Jane so she shut you out completely," Frost informs Maura of their theory.

"So I lost my best friend?" Maura's eyes start to fill with tears. "Out, all of you out!" Maura demands. _Being alone is better than this_. Maura decides.

Follow, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Bye Bye The Maura We Know

Frost and Korsak makes sure Maura knows, they won't leave till they know how's she's doing and her conditions. Maura huffed, but accepted it, knowing how stubborn they can be.

"How long have I been out?" Maura questions, all felling having left her voice.

"Three weeks I think, or maybe a month..." Korsak replies, noticing Maura's lack of feeling.

"It's a month now, because it's Friday." Frost adds. Maura nods.

"Why aren't you at the dirty robber?" Maura questions with very little emotion. She misses Friday's at the robber. A nurse comes in.

"Hello, Dr. Isles, I see your awake. How are you feeling?"

"Well, I see my vitals are stable, and taking into account I was stabbed and did die for a few minutes and also taking into account my physical body has had a month to heal, I'd say I'm doing well," Maura finished her mini rant.

"Well the doctor has said that as soon as your chest doesn't hurt when you try and sit up. We've already taken your stitches out, when you were out of it, and so that's not keeping you here. We found no complications when we had to do surgery and as long as none happen, you should be set soon." Maura nodded.

"May I please get some food? What can I have?"

The nurse looks down at Maura's chart, "What ever you want."

"I'd like a salad please." The nurse nods and leave the room. Maura turns to the guest in her room, "Please leave now." Korsak and Frost look at each other, neither of them wanting to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay?" Frost asks. Maura hesitates a minute glancing at Jane before shaking her head, knowing if she speaks, her voice will crack.

Frost and Korsak sigh before leaving Maura's room with Jane.

"So, what was that about?" Jane asks. Frost shakes his head and Korsak mumbles something Jane can't hear so Jane drops the topic.

Maura sits in her room and waits for the nurse to return. The nurse enters the room with her food.

"Nurse, I don't want any visitors, ever, thanks," The nurse acknowledges Maura's request.

€$,θ|·']§Ω|]¥Ωμ¥}~&*',,$€€",×_!€('

Months later, Maura is fully healed and hasn't talked to Frost, Korsak, or Jane since the hospital. She hasn't been to work since the day she died, and she hasn't been herself since that day either.

Maura pulled out a phone she hadn't thought about since Collin died. She dial the preset number and slid the phone to her ear.

"Hello... Yes, I'm all better, good as new... I want to join you."

#*×.'€+'€£ ((',×?'€€+=;#*'¥·μθ]¥Гμ$€!;\

Frost and Korsak got the call, they bolt from their seats and race to their cars.

"Text Jane to meet us there." Frost nods and texts Jane.

"I can't believe it, Paddy has escaped."


	4. Chapter 4

Bye Bye M.E.

Frost and Korsak are the first to arrive at Maura's house. They walk up to the front door and knock a couple times.

Maura has just hung up the phone and hears the urgent knocks on her door. Maura has a questioning look on her face as she opens the door.

Once Maura realizes it's Frost and Korsak she shuts the door, slamming it in their faces.

Frost beats on the door again, "Dr. Isles, please we need to talk to you. you might be in danger." Maura notices Frost didn't call her Maura, it upsets her a little. She then realizes it's her fault because she's been distancing herself from them. Maura sighs before letting them in. Once everyone is in the living room Maura notices Jane had joined them at one point.

"Dr. Isles, Paddy has escaped and so we are worried that, now that he's out again, one of his enemies might come after you."

"I can take care of myself thank you, Now if you will please show yourselves out, I'd like to go to bed."

"Dr. Isles, we know you are completely able to take care of yourself, but we do wish to place a patrol car outside your house if you don't mind." Maura flinched at Jane calling her Dr. Isles and feels tears entering her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"No, now leave." Maura races upstairs and into her room to stop herself from letting them see her cry. As soon as her head hits the pillow the tears fall. Anger rises and once Maura hears the front for close, she screams into her pillow, an angry, broken scream.

Hours later Maura finally cries herself to sleep.

Then next morning Maura wakes up with a soar throat and eyes. She gets up and showers before putting on a navy pencil skirt, and a white shirt with frill on the front.

She heads down stairs and grabs an envelope from a desk. The envelope has been there for a while, but Maura hasn't wanted to use it till now.

Maura grabs her keys before heading to BPD. Maura gets heads turn as she enters headquarters for the first time since she died. She ignores everyone and heads to the elevator and goes up.

Maura exits the elevator and goes strait to Cavanaugh's office. She gives two quick knocks and waits till he says 'come in' before she enters the room.

"Ah, Dr. Isles, it's good to have you back," Cavanaugh starts, but Maura holds up her head and he gives her a confused look. She hands him the envelope which doesn't help with his confusion.

"My resignation." With that Maura exits Cavanaugh's office leaving him dumbfounded at his desk. As Maura leaves she pauses at the doorway to the bulletin. She gives a sad look in. Jane is doing paper work at her desk, it always frustrate the brunette. Korsak and Frost are also doing paper work, but aren't as frustrated as Jane.

Korsak notices Maura looking in first, "Dr. Isles-" Maura hold up her hand as Frost and Jane look over too.

"I have one thing to say. Jane, your 'dumb genius' is leaving. I just handed in my resignation. bye." Maura turns and runs to the elevator before anyone can stop her. She goes down to the morgue one last time.

"Pike, I'm going to have mover come get my stuff. This is now your office." With that Maura goes back to the main floor and leaves BPD. She gets in her car and heads home.


End file.
